Je veux que tu m'aimes
by Eneliah
Summary: Je l'aime, à en crever. Je l'aime à en vendre mon âme au diable. Mais lui ne m'aime pas. DRARRY. LEMON.


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

**Blabla:** Il s'agit d'un texte entre garçons. Avec LEMON. J'ai légèrement modifié mon texte. Tellement légèrement que je sais pas si ça va se voir... J'ai surtout modifié le côté des dialogues ou je commençais toujours par "Harry: blabla" ce qui rendait le dialogue moins bien.. J'ai aussi aéré mon texte, espaçant beaucoup plus afin d'éviter que mon texte ne soit fait que de gros blocs. Ensuite, je suis désolée pour les faute d'orthographes qui sont dans mon texte. Je ne suis pas une pro. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**~ Je veux que tu m'aimes~**

_Ses mains parcoururent mon corps, caressant mon torse avec une infinie douceur. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à l'élastique de mon caleçon avant de les remonter. Il caressa mon cou, mon visage, mes lèvres. Il se colla à moi et les pressa contre les miennes dans un baiser brutal, qui contrasta avec la douceur de ses mains sur mon corps. _

_ Son baiser se fit plus ardent, demandant rapidement l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et il enfonça sa langue sans aucune délicatesse partant à la recherche de la mienne, ses mains parcourant toujours avec tendresse la moindre parcelle de ma peau._

_ Manquant d'air, il se détacha de ma bouche. Respirant un peu rapidement, ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête, il me regarda, le regard brulant, empli de désir. Ses cheveux lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux ne le rendaient que plus sexy. Il me regarda, un sourire en coin avant de se pencher à nouveau vers moi. _

_ Il me mordilla l'oreille, avant de descendre dans le cou où il entreprit de me sucer la peau. Il déposa de petits baisers sur mon torse et quand il arriva au niveau de mon caleçon, il releva la tête vers moi et croisa mon regard. Avec un sourire, il se pencha à nouveau, et à l'aide de ses dents fit glisser mon sous vêtement le long de mes jambes. Je frissonnai. _

_ Comme à chacun de ses contacts. Mon caleçon à terre, il remonta le long de mon corps laissant ses mains s'attarder sur certaines parties de mon anatomie. J'étouffai un gémissement quand il s'emparât de mon membre. Il ne bougea pas sa main pour autant, le tint juste. Il m'embrassa sauvagement et se décida à entreprendre de légers mouvements sur mon sexe m'arrachant de petits cris. _

_ Il se fit légèrement plus violant, jouissant de sa supériorité, de m'avoir à sa merci. Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de sang coulât le long de mon menton et se perdît dans mon cou. Il descendit vers mon intimité, avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Il se mit à me sucer, me mordiller - parfois un peu trop fort -, il fit glisser sa langue, m'arrachant de bruyants gémissements. _

_ De sa main de libre, il entreprit de glisser un doigt dans mon orifice afin de me préparer. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Quand il me sentit prêt, il arrêta de me sucer et me retourna sans plus de ménagement. Il me pénétra avec force, ce qui me fit crier. Il commença d'abord de lents va et viens pour s'habituer, puis de plus en plus rapide. Il se pencha un peu sur mon dos, et je sentis son torse trempé contre moi. _

_ Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur mon ventre avant de la diriger vers mon membre qu'il entreprit de caresser, me procurant ainsi un double plaisir. Me faisant perdre pieds. J'hurlai mon plaisir alors que lui ne sortait que de légers gémissements. Il accéléra encore le mouvement et je le senti se déverser en moi, tandis que je faisais la même chose dans sa main, non sans crier. Je me laissai tomber sur le ventre une fois qu'il se fut retiré de moi, un peu brutalement. _

_ Il se laissa rouler à mes côtés et ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre son souffle. Moi je l'observais. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard. Il se releva ensuite de mon lit et alla se rhabiller. Tandis qu'il remettait ses vêtements, je me retournai sur le dos, montant le drap jusqu'à mon bas ventre, et continuai de l'observer. _

_ Il revint ensuite vers moi et se pencha pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi brutalement. Une fois le baiser fini, il me caressa la joue tendrement et parti. Une fois qu'il eût claqué la porte, je mis mes mains devant mes yeux cachant ainsi les quelques larmes qui coulaient._

J'ouvre les yeux. Je mets un certains temps à m'habituer à l'obscurité. Je me rends compte que je suis tout transpirant. Je retire les draps et les couvertures, m'asseyant au bord de mon lit. Je ferme les yeux, des brides de mon rêve me revenant à l'esprit.

Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente au dortoir, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller mes camarades. Je ferme la porte délicatement et me dirige vers le lavabo le plus proche.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide avant d'y mettre mes mains jointe sous le jet d'eau. Une fois pleine d'eau, je m'éclabousse le visage. Je recommence plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement réveillé. Je relève la tête, faisant ainsi face à mon reflet. Je m'observe. J'ai vraiment l'air pitoyable.

J'ai quelques traces sur le torse, marquant ainsi que nos ébats sexuels ne se passent pas que dans mes rêves. Des griffures aux niveaux des épaules. Un ou deux suçons par ci par là. Je soupire à nouveau puis me décide de retourner m'allonger un peu. Après tout, il me reste deux heures avant que le réveil magique ne sonne. Je retrouve ainsi la chaleur de mon lit, et des que ma tête touche mon oreiller, je me rendors, emportant avec moi son regard flamboyant.

**10h – Cours de potion.**

Je sens son regard dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il me brule. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le cours. Snape nous donne une potion très complexe. J'essaie sans succès de la comprendre. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Il me rend fou. Je l'aime.

Même si pour lui je ne suis qu'un échappatoire lui permettant d'évacuer toute la tension que lui procure cette guerre, qui n'en fini pas. Même s'il ne me regarde que lors de nos rapports. Même s'il fait l'amour sauvagement, sans aucun sentiment. Même si je sais qu'il me déteste. Je l'aime, à en crever. Je l'aime à en vendre mon âme au diable. Mais lui ne m'aime pas.

Je soupire. Bruyamment. Je relève la tête sentant le regard de Snape. Il me regarde bizarrement, mais ne dis pas un mot. Je soutiens vaguement son regard, avant de porter mon attention sur le tableau, où figure la liste des ingrédients. Je me replonge donc tant bien que mal dans la conception de ma potion. Son regard, à lui, me brulant toujours le dos.

La journée est enfin finie. Et l'heure du diner approche. Même si, ses dernier temps, je n'ai pas très faim, je me dirige vers la grande salle. On m'appelle. Je lève les yeux et je croise son regard. Je reste un moment pétrifié, le regardant. Puis, je me dirige vers lui. Je sais ce qu'il va me demander. Et même si ça me tue, j'accepterai. Parce que je l'aime.

J'avais raison. Ce soir, rendez-vous à onze heures, dans la salle sur demande. Et je n'ai pas refusé. Même si pour lui c'est qu'une baise. Je croise une dernière fois son regard, et m'éclipse quand je vois son meilleur ami approcher. Je fais demi-tour et retourne dans ma salle commune. N'ayant plus aucune envie de manger.

**OoO**

Ron s'approche de moi, et Draco fuit. Je pousse un léger soupir et me tourne vers mon ami.

- Dis moi, tu comptes arrêter ton petit jeu quand? Me demande Ron.

- De quel jeu tu parles?

- Jouer avec les sentiments de Draco. C'est vraiment pas sympa. Puis en plus tu joues avec tes propres sentiments.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! M'exclamais-je.

- Réfléchis Harry. A trop jouer avec le feu on fini par se bruler. Il va arriver un moment où il ne supportera même plus de coucher avec toi. Même s'il t'aime. Et tout ça, ça se finira. Il n'y aura plus rien entre vous. Il te haïra. Et toi tu resteras comme un con, fou amoureux de lui. Parce que tu n'auras pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Tu n'auras pas eu le courage de lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- Arrêtes Ron, tu sais très bien que je peux lui dire que je l'aime. On pari?

- Non. Je ne pari pas sur ce genre de choses. Dire je t'aime à quelqu'un ne doit pas être dit à cause d'un pari. Mais juste... Avec le cœur.

Sur ses mots, Ron me laisse seul, perplexe. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Surtout que je ne joue pas avec Draco. C'est faux. Je me laisse glisser au sol, ne prenant pas garde des regards de mes camarades.

Ma tête dans mes bras, reposant sur mes genoux, je revois tout les moments passé avec _Lui_. Je me redresse et pousse un hurlement de rage. Putain. Depuis quand je suis aussi con? D'un pas décidé je me dirige vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Arrivé au niveau des cachots, je m'insulte encore de tous les noms, me rendant compte que je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Si Ron avait été là, il me l'aurait donné. Je me mets donc à tambouriner comme un dingue sur le tableau qui cache la salle commune des Serpentard sans tenir compte des exclamation de rage de son habitant. Celui-ci s'ouvre finalement au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Face à moi se trouvait un jeune homme blond. _Draco_.

**OoO**

Ne supportant plus d'entendre tambouriner à l'entrée de la salle commune, je me lève de mon canapé et me dirige d'un pas trainant vers le tableau. Quand j'ouvre celui ci, j'ai la surprise – bonne ou mauvaise? - de trouver face à moi l'objet de mes rêves les plus fous. _Harry_.

Je l'interroge du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se trouve ici. Après tout, l'heure de notre rendez vous est encore loin. Puis, il n'est jamais venu me chercher. Je reste encore un moment interdit puis je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Je le questionne sur sa venue. Je lui fais signe de me suivre quand il me répond qu'il souhaiterait que nous discutions.

On se dirige donc vers mon dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui montre mon lit pour qu'il s'y asseye, et je me mets face à lui, sur le lit de Blaise. Il me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se bat avec lui même. Cherchant probablement ses mots.

Tandis que je me mets à trifouiller nerveusement le bas de mon tee-shirt, il commence à parler. Un flot de mot comme j'en avais jamais entendu. Mon cœur battant plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il parle. Avec cette impression de ne rien comprendre et en même temps de tout assimiler. Puis il s'arrête. Me regarde les joues légèrement rouges. Il vient de m'ouvrir son cœur. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est d'ouvrir et de fermer ma bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis je lui dis que je ne le crois pas. Qu'il ne m'aime pas. Après tout, il ne me l'a jamais montré. Donc je lui dis qu'il ment, non je le lui cris. Je commence à m'énerver. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas trop. Peut être parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai? Peut être parce que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres que celui qu'on aime partage nos sentiments. Peut être parce que ça ne se passe ainsi que dans les contes. Ou alors, peut être parce que je n'ose y croire.

Tremblant de nerf et envoyant tout ce qui me passe sous la main, je ne me calme que lorsqu'il m'empoigne brutalement les bras. Je lève vers lui des yeux empli de défi. Il desserre mes bras sans pour autant me lâcher. Il s'avance vers moi et colle ses lèvres aux miennes. Un millier de papillons volent dans mon ventre tandis que son baiser se fait de plus en plus doux, de plus en plus tendre. Il passe ses bras dans mon dos et achève son baiser.

Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, et dans un souffle il me murmure qu'il m'aime. Je le décale un peu de moi, et l'embrasse à mon tour.

C'est cette nuit là que j'ai compris ce que signifiait être aimé.

* * *

J'espère que mon texte vous a plu. Ce texte c'est mon premier (et unique) Drarry.


End file.
